Maximum Ride everyone has wings well should
by 1elley2
Summary: Iggy has a knew fan. who is it?


_"IGGY!" Iggy sat up bed, panting hard. he could still hear the scream in his head. "what was that? he whispered to himself jumping out of bed. "Are you OK Ig?" Gazzy asked sleepily. "Yeah just a dream." Iggy answered and walked out of the bedroom he, Gazzy, and Fang shared. "Iggy good morning." I called from the sofa off the sleazy motel we were staying at. If your new to this ride I am Maximum and 15, me and my flock, Iggy who is 15 and blind, Fang who is 15, Nudge at the age of 12, and the to real siblings among us is The Gasman who is 9 and Angel that is 7. Oh, and don't forget our talking dog total and his wife Akila, and Dylan is in the merry mix to. We are a bunch of bird Kids, and a talking bird dog (Akila is the only normal one among us.) trying to save the world as we know it. Angel came out of the room me her and Nudge shared, rubbing her eyes. "Whats wrong Iggy?" Angel asked. "Nothing" he answered walking into the kitchen to make eggs. Why let the Blind Kid cook? you may ask well, it's because he is the best cook of our little group. "I can hear it in your thoughts." Angel said. And no that wasn't a mistake, she can read minds, and sometime control them. "It was just a dream." he shouted from the kitchen, irritated. "What was it about?" Total asked walking into the living room from the bedroom he, Akila and Dylan shared. "I don't really know..." Iggy replied "What do you mean?" I asked "I didn't see anything in the dream just heard someone shout my name." I could hear the shrug in his voice. "Oh." Total nodded. Gazzy walked out with his nose in the air, smelling the eggs cooking. "Where are we going today?" asked Angel right when a bunch of experiments came flying through the window. _

_ I shot up and got into a fighting stance. "No need to fight. we just came to bring a message." Said a boy with bat wings and ears. "Yes, we don't know who it's from but someone us to tell you this..." a girl around my age with butterfly wings and two antenna continued. "We will find you." finished a little boy that had huge eyes and a flattish nose, like a big cat. he also had eagle wings. the three of them turned and went back to there flying friends outside. we all just stood there silently except for Iggy who was putting a million eggs on plate and put it on the table. I woke everybody up. "After we eat we are leaving." I told my flock as they chowed down. "Why?" Nudge asked over a bite of egg. "Someone knows were we are. and unless you want to be bird meat we will leave." I answered. eating a bite._

_ "Can we make a quick stop to the beach?" Gazzy asked. "Mhmmmmmm... uh... shouldn't we get a little farther first?" I asked. "No one is coming." Angel said with a smile. "please?...any way... Dylan can't fly very far. he needs a rest. right Dylan?" Nudge asked with a smile. "Uh...yeah I guess." he answered back. "Urg...fine, But not to long." I told them. the younger kids screamed with joy. "IGGY! HELP ME!" someone shrieked._

_ A girl with long blond hair was flying at us fast. "Iggy please help!" she yelled again, tears spilling over her cheeks. she clung onto the back of Iggy's shirt, the best she could without tangling their wings. her wings were really pretty, the out side was a dark brown, but the feathers near the bottom were white, on the inside they were black and the bottom feathers were dark Grey. "Who are you?" I asked with steel in my voice. her eyes fixed about 5 centimeters beside my head. "They are trying to kill me! oh, Iggy please help me!" she wailed "How do you know Iggy?" I asked. "Where I was made, I was told that my destiny was to kill Iggy so they told me everything about him, when I found out he was like me I couldn't even think to kill him. I wouldn't learn to fight so they decided to kill me. then i ran away, and i found Iggy. oh Iggy can't you help me?" she asked him. Iggy was completely still except for his wings. "When you say that he is like you, you mean like with wings?" I asked "No-" she started when Angel said "No, they are both blind." the girl whipped her head in angel's direction. "I can read minds." Angel answered her unspoken question. she nodded. "Iggy will you save me?" she whispered, more tears coming from her eyes. "Make your decision fast Ig, they will be here in 10 minutes." Angel stated. _

_ "Lets go on the ground." I said, the flock tucked their wings in and started to drop, the girl clinging to Iggy's arm. Before I hit the ground I brought out my wings and let the air catch them. the Flock did so to, but Iggy had some troubles with the girl clinging to his arm. a bunch of winged people, experiments, then fell on us. I punched a girl about 20 in the face and kicked her head, sending her unconscious. Very weak, their were about 50 of them and 7 of us (the girl did not fight. she stayed in a little abandon hut Iggy put her in the second before the fight started). the fight was over in about 5 minutes, all them fleeing after we took down about 20 of them. "Oh no, IGGY! I'm sorry! I got you into this and now your hurt!" she yelled running to Iggy who was pressing his nose to stop the bleeding. she was kicking up sand as she ran, she was wearing a hospital gown. she knelt in front of Iggy, sucking out her finger, she moved her finger along his cuts and across his nose after snapping it back in place. All his cuts were gone. I grabbed the girl by the shoulder, making her stand. "Where is Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen?" I snarled at her. she started crying again, she looked around my age. "I don't know who your talking about!" she yelled through her tears. "The spit healing?" I asked "I scientist came in and gave Dr. Lambort the needle, which he immediately shot into me." she answered. I dropped her. "Let's go." I said to the flock turning my back on the girl. "Oh Iggy! please let me go with you!" she crumpled at his feet. "Uh... that's up to Max." he answered whipping his mouth, uncomfortable. Fang and Gazzy were snickering. I glared at them, they stopped. Fang cleared his throat. "Iggy, It's you that she is asking, so if you want her to come then fine." I answered "The girl turned her head up, a hopeful look on her face, though wasted on Iggy. "Sure I guess." He answered. "Oh thank you! I won't let you regret it!" she said, all but kissing Iggy's feet. "up and away." I said unfurling my wings. i did a jump start and pushed down with my wings. _

_ when we were high up in the air I circled around and flew as close to the girl "So, What is your name?" I asked. "#5968" She answered.__ "Uh. really?" I asked "yeah, I am the 5968th of batch 602." she answered. "A well OK...#5968...why don't you chose another name?" "What do you mean?" she asked "Well, we all chose our names." I answered. "Oh really? what are your names?" she asked "Uh I'm Maximum Ride, That's Fang, Nudge, The Gasman and Angel." I answered. "Beautiful! they are very creative names! I want to be...Star!...do you like Star, Iggy?" she asked. "Sure." he answered. "Then if Iggy likes it, I want that to be my name." she smiled. "OK, Star." I said flying up beside Nudge. "Who is she?" Nudge whispered. "She just decided her name is Star." I whispered back. "I like her." Angel said coming up beside me. "What do you pick up from her?" I asked, nothing like a little mind reader on our side. "She is confused by all of us, she loves Iggy...she knows something she's not telling us. she doesn't even know, like it's in her subconscious. Angel answered. _


End file.
